The Reason
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Quando Kagome muda de escola e encontra um grupo de amigos bem animados e inusitados, que mal teria? Tudo começa quando eles decidem mexer com espíritos e ai, as coisas ficam bem sérias. [Reescrita de The Reason da CrisSaKura]
1. O início de um longa história

**The Reason**

 **Sinopse:** Quando Kagome muda de escola e encontra um grupo de amigos bem animados e inusitados, que mal teria? Tudo começa quando eles decidem mexer com espíritos e ai, as coisas ficam bem sérias.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, esta história é de autoria da _CrisSaKura_ , mas ela nunca terminou e muitas pessoas queriam ver o fim desta história.

 **Classificação:** K

 **Gênero:** Romance e Suspense

 **Casal:** InuYasha e Kagome

.

.

 **O início de uma longa história**

.

.

\- Mãe, já estou indo! – disse a garota de longos cabelos escuros.

\- Cuidado Kagome. Boa aula. – disse a mãe da garota.

Kagome tinha passado para o segundo ano do colegial, mas por conta de alguns problemas sua mãe decidiu muda-la de colégio, para um em que o ensino era mais rigoroso. A morena não gostou muito, pois ficaria cada vez mais difícil de manter contato com as amigas, Kagome não concordava com a mudança de colégio, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, assim sendo a moreno lentou a cabeça e botou um sorriso no rosto, na esperança que as pessoas não notassem seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

A escola não ficava muito longe da casa de Kagome, demorou-se quase 20 minutos para que a garota chegasse até a nova escola. Chegando lá, Kagome foi direto para a sala em que deveria ter aula.

Assim que o sinal soou, o professor entrou na sala de aula anunciando a nova aluna na classe, o nome dela: Kagome Higurashi.

\- E então? – disse o moreno de olhos escuros.

\- Então, o quê Miroku? – indagou o dono de cabelos prateados.

\- O que achou dela InuYasha?

\- Hum...normal. – disse o dono de olhos âmbar.

\- Normal! Normal cara! Desde que a Kikyo te deu um chute na bunda, você não acha nenhuma gatinha; gatinha!

\- Cala essa boca Miroku!

O som da conversa estava suficientemente alto para que Kagome percebesse que aquela dois garotos falavam dela, fazendo com que suas bochechas ficassem vermelhas.

\- Olha lá, a garota nova esta com vergonha, as bochechas estão...vermelhas.

\- Até nisso você repara, como você é tarado Miroku.

\- Ah InuYasha, como você esta chato.

O professor que se mantinha ao lado da mais nova aluna indicou-lhe um lugar para sentar, na cadeira a frente de InuYasha, aquele rapaz de olhos com âmbar e cabelos prateados.

\- Interessante. – comentou Miroku com InuYasha.

\- Ah, faça um favor, cale essa boca.

Como era o primeiro dia de aula, os professores não passaram nem muito conteúdo, nem lições.

Durante o recreio Kagome acabou se juntando ao grupo de InuYasha, pois Miroku havia gritado no meio do pátio para que a ela se juntasse a eles. Eles estavam de baixo de uma árvore, onde estava uma garota de cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

\- E ai! Como esta a aula Inu?

\- Ah sabe como é, né Sango.

\- Hum... que baixo astral você hein Inu.

\- Sango, tenho que te apresentar a aluna nova da nossa sala! – gritou Miroku.

\- Oi, eu sou a Kagome.

\- Prazer, sou a Sango, espero que se acostume a essa escola. Sabe o ensino aqui é muito mais difícil do que em qualquer outra escola dessa cidade.

\- Nem me assusta. –disse a morena.

\- Não foi a minha intenção. Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, eu estava brincando.

\- Então pessoal, quando vamos começar os ensaios da banda? – indagou Miroku.

\- Hum...por mim pode ser hoje. – disse o moreno de cabelos prateados.

\- Por mim tudo bem também. – disse Sango. – Ei, será que a Kagome pode vir conosco ver o ensaio?

\- Claro que pode. – disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ai que legal, prometo que não vou atrapalhar. Vai ser bem divertido. – disse a morena

\- Gente, hoje então lá na minha casa às três horas e vai até de tarde. Sango, você poderia levar a Kagome lá em casa, ela não sabe onde fica e vocês se dariam muito bem.

\- Claro e mudando de assunto, foi uma baita de uma injustiça nos colocar em salas diferentes. Amanhã mesmo peço pra mudar de sala.

\- Foi injustiça mesmo Sango, justo comigo que não vivo sem você. – dizendo tais palavras o moreno foi descendo a mão a um lugar não muito apropriado.

\- Seu pervertido, mas estava demorando hein. – disse a morena.

\- Mas você não muda mesmo hein. – disse o dono de cabelos prateados.

.

.

\- Mão, já cheguei.

\- Oi filha. Como foi na escola hoje?

\- Foi simplesmente demais mãe. Ah às três horas vou a casa de um amigo, assistir ao ensaio da banda dela. Minha amiga vai passar aqui pra me buscar, ela mora na mesma rua. Será que posso ir mãe?

\- Claro filha, mas lembre que tem que tomar cuidado hein.

Logo depois que almoçou escutou uma batida na porta, abriu-a e viu que era Sango que já estava pronta para ir até a casa de InuYasha.

.

.

\- Ah então vocês vieram, que bom. – disse Miroku estusiasmado

\- Você é idiota, mas é claro que viemos, faço parte da banda. – disse Sango

\- Tá, tá. Que tal pararmos de blá blá e ensaiarmos?

\- Vamos nessa.

A sala de ensaio era um sonho para qualquer cantor amador, era uma sala com todos os equipamentos que precisavam para gravar, além de instrumentos musicais além de todo um revestimento acústico para abafar o som, assim eles poderiam ensaiar sem incomodar os vizinhos.

\- Nossa, mas isso daqui é sensacional.

\- Bem bacana não é. – concordou o moreno. – O pai do InuYasha é rico, então ele acabou construindo essa sala pra ele.

\- Vamos começar logo. – disse InuYasha que já estava ficando impaciente.

\- Kagome, você pode acompanhar a letra neste papel. – disse Miroku entregando uma folha de papel e ela.

Eles começaram a tocar.

Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento  
dentro dos teus sonhos  
e do teu olhar.

Tenho que te amar  
só no meu silêncio  
num só pedacinho de mim.

Eu daria tudo pra tocar você  
tudo pra te amar uma vez.

Já me conformei  
vivo de imaginação  
só não posso mais esconder

Kagome mantinha os olhos fechados para poder sentir aquela linda música, ela era lenta e com uma 'quê' de melancolia. Ela nem se tocou de que já estava cantando a música, InuYasha parou, mas logo continua a acompanha.

Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer  
Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca  
Tenho ciúmes de quem pode amar você  
quem pode ter você pra sempre

Eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer  
Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca  
Tenho ciúmes de quem pode amar você  
quem pode ter você pra sempre.

Eu daria tudo pra tocar você  
tudo pra te amar uma vez.

Percebendo que tinha cantado juntos com a banda, fica vermelha de vergonha.

\- Gente, desculpa. Não foi minha intenção, a música estava tão linda...foi irresistível.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, até que ficou bacana nós dois cantando juntos. – disse InuYasha.

\- Espera ai, estão pensando a mesma coisa que eu? Kagome, quer fazer parte da banda? – indagou Sango.

\- Eu?

\- Isso mesmo Kagome, e será vocalista junto comigo. – disse InuYasha.

\- Ai gente, nem sei.

\- Toma. – disse o dono de olhos âmbar entregando outro papel com outra letra de música. – Essa daqui é bem fácil e tem um ritmo lento, não quero desculpa.

\- Ah, esta bom.

Bem lá no céu uma lua existe  
Vivendo só no seu mundo triste  
O seu olhar sobre a terra lançou  
E veio procurando por amor

Então o mar frio e sem carinho  
Também cansou de ficar sozinho  
Sentiu na pele aquele brilho tocar  
E pela lua foi se apaixonar  
Luz que banha a noite  
E faz o sol adormecer  
Mostra como eu amo você

Se a lenda dessa paixão  
Faz sorrir ou faz chorar  
O coração é quem sabe  
Se a lua toca no mar  
Ela pode nos tocar  
Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe

\- Ah pela cara de vocês, fui péssima.

\- Olha, eu seria louco se não gostasse. Ficou demais. – disse o moreno.

\- Miroku, nem foi pra tanto.

\- Então, a partir de agora temos mais uma integrante.

\- Mas eu não disse que aceitava.

Todos olharam pra Kagome, incrédulos com o que acabaram de ouvir.

\- Esta bem, eu só estava brincando.

Para comemorar a entrada de Kagome na banda, encomendaram uma pizza e passaram a tarde toda vendo filmes.

\- Qual é o nome da banda mesmo?

\- Nunca dissemos que tínhamos um nome.

\- Inu, e se criarmos um nome agora mesmo. Qual é pessoal, não deve ser tão difícil assim. – disse Sango

\- Ah, sendo sincero, não tenho a menor ideia para um nome. – disse Miroku

\- Gente que filme vamos ver agora? – indagou Kagome

\- Mas já acabou? – indagou Sango

\- Acabou de acabar. – disse o dono de olhos âmbar.

\- Mas eu nem vi o final.

\- Foi uma bosta. – disse o moreno.

 **N/A:** Oi pessoal, aqui é a Bella L'Amour, decidi reescrever esta história por um motivo muito simples, faz anos, desde que e minha melhor amiga Bruna-chan, começamos a ler esta história e sempre quisemos ver um fim, mas desde 2005 a autora _CrisSaKura_ não continua esta história.

Além de mim e minha amiga, diversas pessoas querem ver a continuação dessa história, por isso estou reescrevendo, usando como base a história original. Mas obviamente fazendo algumas modificações e ajuste.

Ansiosa para ler alguns reviews.


	2. O que eu penso de você

**The Reason**

 **Sinopse:** Quando Kagome muda de escola e encontra um grupo de amigos bem animados e inusitados, que mal teria? Tudo começa quando eles decidem mexer com espíritos e ai, as coisas ficam bem sérias.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, esta história é de autoria da _CrisSaKura_ , mas ela nunca terminou e muitas pessoas queriam ver o fim desta história.

 **Classificação:** K

 **Gênero:** Romance e Suspense

 **Casal:** InuYasha e Kagome

.

.

 **O que eu penso de você**

.

.

Pais e Filhos

Estátuas e cofres e paredes pintadas  
Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu  
Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar  
Nada é fácil de entender

Dorme agora  
É só o vento lá fora

Quero colo! Vou fugir de casa  
Posso dormir aqui com vocês?  
Estou com medo, tive um pesadelo  
Só vou voltar depois das três

Meu filho vai ter nome de santo  
Quero o nome mais bonito

É preciso amar as pessoas  
Como se não houvesse amanhã  
Porque se você parar pra pensar  
Na verdade não há

Me diz, por que que o céu é azul?  
Explica a grande fúria do mundo  
São meus filhos  
Que tomam conta de mim

Na hora do recreio Kagome mostrava uma de suas composições para os mais novos amigos.

\- Nossa que lindo isso Kagome. – disse Sango.

\- Concordo com ela, é realmente muito lindo. – disse o moreno.

\- Só falta acrescentar as melodias e vai ficar perfeita. – disse o dono de cabelos prateados.

\- A música tem que ter o seu estilo, afinal de contas ela é sua. – disse a morena

\- Mas somos um grupo, vocês vão me ajudar não é mesmo.

\- Tudo bem então! Vamos nos encontrar hoje de tarde. Tudo bem para você InuYasha?

\- Ah tudo sim Sango, só que o meu "irmão" voltou de viagem e vai estar lá em casa.

\- E dai que seu irmão vai estar lá? – indagou à novata.

\- É meio irmão, você não reparou nas aspas que eu fiz enquanto falava irmão?

\- Tá, tá entendi e o que ele tem a haver com o nosso ensaio.

\- Ele é irritante, nojento, implicante, sem sal, chato, mencionei implicante?

\- Ah entendi, mantenha a calma.

\- Calma? Eu estou calmo, não me queira ver nervoso.

\- Vish, estava demorando para ele mostrar o lado nervosinho. – comentou o moreno

\- Olha aqui, e vê se presta bem atenção que não sou menina de ficar aturando desaforo de ninguém não e nem pense em levantar a voz para mim. Você ouviu bem?

\- Parece que ele encontrou uma nervosinha a altura não é mesmo Miroku?

\- Concordo com você Sango.

Então tanto Miroku quanto Sango começaram a dar risada da situação.

\- Do que vocês estão rindo. – indagaram em uníssono a Kagome e Sango.

\- De nada não. – disse o moreno se afastando um pouco.

\- Humpf...menina irritante. – disse o dono de olhos âmbares.

\- Esta falando de mim? – indagou Kagome

\- Não, eu não perderia meu tempo com isso.

O moreno trocou olhares cumplices com a garota de cabelos presos.

\- Bem, acha que devemos ir Sango, já vi que estamos sobrando.

\- O que você acha: a gente avisa que está vazando ou a gente sai de fininho?

\- Hum...a segunda opção.

Quando aqueles dois perceberam que tanto Sango quanto Miroku estavam saindo de fininho, o dono do cabelo prata disse:

\- Ei, a onde vocês pensam que estão indo? Podem voltar agora mesmo.

A morena de olhos castanho começou a dar risada, foi então que InuYasha virou-se para ela com uma expressão de incredulidade e disse:

\- E você, do que esta rindo?

\- Você, fica muito engraçado quando está bravo. Não sei se já te falaram isso.

InuYasha então fez uma cara de desaprovação, o que fez com que a Kagome mordesse os lábios inferiores. O moço de cabelos prateados sentiu-se tentado a beijar aqueles lábios, eles pareciam tão macios.

Ele desviou o olhar um pouco encabulado e também se continuasse olhando Kagome daquele jeito, provavelmente não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

\- O que foi? Tem algo de errado comigo? – indagou à morena

\- Ah não, é só que o sinal já bateu e estamos atrasados para a aula.

.

.

\- E ai InuYasha, como andam você e o seu mais novo 'amorzinho'? – indagou o moreno em um sussurro.

\- Ah? Mas do que você esta falando?

\- Ah, por favor, não se faça de desentendido. Você está caidinho pela Kagome.

\- Não fale bobagens.

\- Tá bom, mas cara, vai por mim a Kagome está te dando o maior mole.

\- Você acha?

\- Mas é claro, mas já que você não tá afim dela...eu poderia, quem sabe, investir e ficar com ela. – refletia em voz alta Miroku.

\- Mas nem penar, se fizer isso, juro que te mato.

Nesse momento toda a sala de vira e foca naqueles dois alunos que andaram tumultuando um pouco a aula, além de conversar um pouco alto em tom audível.

\- Esta tudo bem com vocês?

\- Desculpa professor. – disseram em uníssono.

\- Certo, continuarei a aula e espero que isso não se repita.

\- Você ficou irritado, então se importa com ela.

\- Eu estou pouco me lixando!

\- Ah isso é o que veremos. Sabe, quem desdenha sempre quer comprar.

\- Cala essa boca, e você que vai se dar mal com a Sango.

.

.

Todos estavam na casa do InuYasha no horário marcado.

\- Então, vamos repassar só mais uma vez a música da Kagome.

A música ficou com um tom alegre e com umas batidas de fundo. InuYasha deu a oportunidade da Kagome cantar, enquanto ele ficaria somente nas guitarra.

\- Essa foi uma das melhores músicas que já toquei. – comentou o sono da casa.

\- A música ficou boa mesmo, e você cantou muito bem Kagome. – disse Sango

\- Nada mal. – disse uma voz pouco conhecida por quase todos ali no recinto.

\- Eu já te disse para não entrar aqui Sesshomaru.

\- Humpf...você fala como se eu seguisse suas ordens.

Ambos ficaram se encarando durante um bom tempo.

\- Olha eu tenho o que fazer ao invés de ficar aqui e ouvindo essa sua bandinha amadora.

O ano passa e os quatro se tornavam grandes amigos, o fim do ano chegou e eles passaram raspando nas notas finais, mas apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido eles estavam unidos, e isso tornava qualquer situação suportável.

\- Você parece feliz Inu? – indagou Kagome

\- Pois é, meu meio-irmão, vai assumir a empresa de nosso pai e eu finalmente vou poder viver sozinho de novo, sem meu irmão chato.

\- Ficamos felizes por você. – comentou Sango, dando uma risada.

\- E para comemorarmos, que tal assistir a alguns filmes lá na minha casa.

 **N/A:** Bella L'Amour falando aqui pessoal, bom, parece que o primeiro capítulo não fez muito sucesso, mas mesmo assim continuarei postando os capítulos. Espero que quem esteja acompanhando esteja gostando, e não esqueçam comentar, isso me motiva a reescrever.

 _LoveTaisou's_ comentou _'Meniiiina, continue ..'_


End file.
